


A Quiet Night

by Rangatang



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Banter, F/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Teasing!Zelda, kinda ooc?, no edit/proofreading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangatang/pseuds/Rangatang
Summary: Set post-Calamity, a quick oneshot about Link and Zelda talking about nothing and everything.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	A Quiet Night

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote something in general. Or since I played BOTW. Haven't finished AoC yet so got that to play.  
> But rereading some amazing works  
> *cough grow (in this new view) cough*  
> * cough i'll walk with you cough*  
> *cough so many other works that I can't mention in a single cough cough*  
> * cough don't worry its not covid I'm wearing a mask cough*  
> inspired me to write this. I fear I made them both a little OOC but I tried to headcanon this as them out of the awkward 100 year gap phase and more comfortable, living with each other as lovers phase. 
> 
> First time posting on AO3 so I apologize if there are any weird formatting issues. I'll be sure to fix it soon.
> 
> Bleh. Please enjoy!

For the first time in a long, long while, the moon remained white as it fully rose over Hateno Village.

It’s pure white light illuminated the slowing village as the villagers wound down after a long day of work. The light shone on a mysterious shrine, glowing the same blue as the flames illuminating torches across the village.  
It shone on a strange set of block-like buildings, with their eccentric creator and assistant fast asleep inside. 

And the light shone on the rustic house across a small rickety bridge as well. Smoke billowed from its chimney and candlelight gave off the impression that people were inside, but opening the door would reveal the house was, in fact empty. 

One occupant was on the hill at the Hateno Research Lab, arguing her latest theories on Ancient Sheikah technology to a six year old.  
The other was not so far away, tucked in the garden behind the house overlooking the mountains that separated Hateno from the rest of Hyrule, leaning back against the wall as a fire crackled close by. 

To Link, there was something comforting about fire. It reminded him of the days where he would trek across the remains of Hyrule, before he rediscovered civilization and what sleeping on a bed felt like. It reminded him of the days of biting cold in mountains and in the desert, where he would try to pass the sleepless hours watching for enemies out for his blood. It offered him a chance to rest and plan, celebrating another day of life while preparing to survive to the next one.

Tonight, it was a luxury. With the Calamity over, Link found himself somehow busier than ever, helping Zelda with her research, helping the local villagers on tasks, clearing out remnants of enemy camps, visiting the other settlements and slowly reclaiming Hyrule. There was never a moment to think, let alone breathe.

If it weren’t for the overwhelming guilt and sorrow, Link would almost say he missed the pre-Post Calamity days. 

But here he was, leaning against the wall of his house, listening to the crickets chirp in the grass, the stream below his house burble, the fire crackle, and watching the starry night sky, thinking about nothing at all. 

It was…comforting, to know that he and Zelda were free, free to do whatever they pleased without the crushing expectations everyone placed on them. 

Oddly relaxing, to feel safe.

Oddly…

Odd…

O...

_“Ow!”_

“Good morning Link.”

Link winced, rubbing his forehead. Irritated, he opened his eyes. 

Standing in front of him was Zelda, fingers still stretched out post flick.

He yawned.“Is it that late already?” Judging by the dying flames, quite some time had passed since he had lit them. The sky was still dark though, but the moon had traveled further along the heavens.  
Link motioned to get up, but was pushed down by Zelda. Confused, he looked up at her. She instead motioned for him to make space for her, then plopped herself next to him. She then leaned her head on his shoulder, and he rested his head on hers. An intimate action, one that they yearned for years ago in another lifetime, now second nature to the two. 

“That depends on when you built the fire. Judging from how much kindling is remaining, I’m estimating about two hours?”

“Mm.” Link hummed. To be perfectly honest, he didn’t really care about how late it was or when he built the fire. He _could_ debate this, but he knew it would devolve into a pointless argument and end up ruining the mood. Plus, he knew Zelda would win. 

She almost always did. 

While he idly pondered this, Zelda reached for his hand. As she intertwined her fingers between his, Link shifted into a more comfortable position for the both of them. Both said nothing, each silently enjoying the company of the other.

After a while, Zelda spoke up. “So…if I may ask…what exactly possessed you to build a fire? And here of all places? We do have a perfectly comfortable home right behind us, and a cookpot if you were so inclined for a flame. Is this not a little…” she gestured with her free hand at the embers, “wasteful?”

Link scoffed. “It isn’t about being wasteful, its about the _principle_. The beauty of fire. The warmth of fire. The oranges! The reds! Fire is to be loved, fire is life! Fire protects! Fire burns! Without fire, Hyrule wouldn’t exist! Without fire, we wouldn’t exist! With all due respect Princess, I believe an apology is in order!”

“Ah..!” Upon hearing Link’s passionate outburst, Zelda’s eyes widened. “Of course! It all makes sense!”

“Right?”

“So you were bored.”

“Yeah, pretty much.” Link shrugged, dropping all pretense of outrage. 

Zelda lightly smacked his shoulder. “That didn’t really answer my question though.”

Link shrugged again. “Old habits I guess?”

Zelda pressed on. “But why here of all places?”

“I guess…”

“You guess…?”

He exhaled, looking up at the stars. “No reason really. It’s just, apart from really inhospitable places like Hebra, this place helps me relax. No Divine Beasts, no Calamity Infested Castle, no Guardians as far as the eye can see. It’s a sight I wanted to show you I guess. A reminder, that there is a life beyond the Hero and the Princess. That there is a life that Link and Zelda can live as Link and Zelda.”

He turned to look at Zelda, startled to see tears well up in her eyes. She quickly brushed the tears away, offering a watery smile instead. 

She disentangled herself from Link, eliciting a noise of protest from Link, before laying down to look up at the starry sky. “Come here.” Zelda patted the ground next to her. Link happily obliged. 

Zelda turned on her side, one hand propping her head up as she looked at Link. “Tell me more about that life.”

“Well,” he began, “in this life, Zelda and Link travel across the land in search of ancient Sheikah Technology, because Zelda loves researching Sheikah technology.”

“Well then,” Zelda interrupted. “if Zelda and Link go around Hyrule researching lost Sheikah technology, then their travels lead them to the Gerudo desert, because Link loves shield surfing.”

“And Zelda and Link go to Hotel Oasis to get massages from Romah, and sneak some Noble Pursuits after.”

“But how does Link get into Gerudo Town in the first place? No voe allowed, remember?” Zelda asked teasingly.

Link rolled his eyes. “Link asks his friend Linkle to help sneak him in.”

She snorted. _“Linkle?”_

“Oh come on, I can’t think of a better name. Plus, you know _Linkle_ looks good in a veil.” Link teased.

Zelda grew quiet, a thoughtful expression on her face. “You know, I can’t argue there.” A predatory grin spread across her face. “Although, I have to say, I think I prefer _Desert Voe Linkle_ a whole lot more.”

Link turned away, face pink. “Um.”

“I’m just saying,” Zelda teased, immensely enjoying the look on his flustered face.

Link spluttered. “A-anyways! So, after Zelda and Link get massages, they travel to Goron City!”

Zelda wrinkled her nose. “It’s hot on Death Mountain. Why would we go there? To see Vah Rudania?”

“Protein Palace.”

Zelda giggled. “And there it is.”

“What?” He retorted defensively. “I like food!”

“But climbing Death Mountain for meat?”

“Zelda, you haven’t lived until you try a steak from Protein Palace.”

Strangely, she smiled. “That actually sounds lovely.”

Link stared. “What, climbing Death Mountain?”

“No no, that’s cruel and unusual punishment. The definition of torture. I mean, going around researching, doing the things Zelda and Link fancy, like eating good food in Goron City.”

“Or climbing a waterfall in Zora’s Domain!”

“Or singing with Kass and the girls in Rito Village.”

“Or…”

****

By the time they listed out all of the things they wanted to do off the top of their heads, both were panting and sweaty and trembling from sheer excitement. Both were sitting up, legs stretched out. 

“When do we start?” Zelda asked excitedly.

Link smiled in response. “Whenever you want, princess.” Suddenly, his face fell. “Oh but…”

Zelda nodded sadly, having realizing at the same time what Link had realized. “Impa.”

Both looked at each other, with varying levels of resignation on their faces as reality shattered their carefree dreams. “Well, we both know our duties come first. The important thing is that we are no longer restricted by norms and protocols. We have the rest of our lives to live the way we want to.” Link offered.

Zelda shook her head. “No Link. The important thing is that we have each other.”

Upon hearing that, Link nodded gravely. “And nothing will keep us apart anymore.”

****

Silence fell again. Link lazily watched as the restored Hyrule banner near his house swayed gently in the breeze.

“Link look! A shooting star!” Zelda exclaimed suddenly, pointing at the sky. “Make a wish!”

And so the Goddess-Blood Princess and the Hyrulean Champion, slayers of the Calamity and liberators of Hyrule, put their hands together and made a wish. Link opened his eyes first, and crawled so he was in front of Zelda. Patiently waited, till his princess was finished praying.

When Zelda’s eyes fluttered open, he asked her gently, “What did you wish for?”

She looked at him, eyes unreadable. “What did you wish for?”

He looked up at the sky, eyes unreadable. “I made a wish when I first bought this house, to save the owner of the beautiful voice who was guiding me throughout my journey and relieve her of her battle. I’m happy to say I think I have everything I want right now. What more could I possibly want?” Shaking out of his reverie, he smiled. “What about you, princess? What do you… _desire_?” he asked, putting emphasis on ‘desire’ while waggling his eyebrows teasingly.

Upon hearing that, Zelda internally smiled evilly . On the outside, she kept a neutral face. “Link…”

“Yes, Zelda?”

“Regardless of our status now, I used to a princess. As such, I have many things I want to accomplish. I want to see Hyrule rebuilt and restored. I want to see the five major races work together again like they used to.” With every desire she stated, she inched closer and closer to Link. “I want to see the Divine Beasts running again. I want to see the Great Deku Tree again. I want to swim in Lurelin Village and enjoy spas in Gerudo Town.” She lightly pinned his arms as he tried to prop himself up but failed.

Link fell back, eyes wide and face crimson. Zelda was on top of him, face red but with a seductive look in her eyes and a smile on her face that sent a chill down his spine. 

“But do you know what I want most of all Link?” She teased alluringly.

Link’s heart began to race. “No?” He said innocently.

Her smile widened as she brought her face closer. “Do you want to take a guess?” 

Link chuckled, eyes half lidded. “I think I’m about to find out.”

The last thing Link heard before he melted was:

_“Correct.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Bleh. Thanks for making it this far! I hope you liked it. Please leave some comments and criticism below.


End file.
